Coplas al sueño
by Reveire
Summary: Kanae florece en un sollozo, y Eto lo envuelve en el manto de su cielo tormentoso.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Notas:** Por fin pude escribir a esta paring asesina-corduras (¿?). Eh, no sé, todo este fic es la agonía de shippearlos, duh.

* * *

 **Coplas al sueño**

. _dale la muerte para nutrirlo._

* * *

Hay un estrépito que la ahoga y que arrulla sus carnes. Agita sus cielos, besa sus besos.

Cuando se inclina a coser, una y otra vez, los labios que imploran piedad, sabe en el fondo de su analfabetismo irremediable que su cosmos no puede ser infinito. Tararea una canción desafinada, pero las flores nacen en los álamos gracias a su canto de tinta. La sangre le palpita viscosa entre los dedos y ella se la bebe como el placer insatisfecho.

–Kanae-kun– suspira–, hay veces en que la soledad no tiene un fin trazado.

Besa sus plegarias y lo envenena entre manzanas caídas del árbol de su jardín. Las viñas florecen entre los relojes de la lealtad sin remedio de él, y el cielo cae a pedazos con las tormentas que ella narra en voz alta, libro antiguo, relato callado.

Hay un estrépito que le sacude la piel.

Eto lee los abismos y los odios callados dentro del amor. Lo sabe bien, porque ha succionado cada herida inocente en los cuerpos de sus pobres víctimas, y Kanae-kun no es la excepción a la estupidez de la cordura del idiota.

Kanae grita, Eto besa.

–Amor, amor…–susurra la bestia que llama «maestro» a Tsukiyama Shuu.

Eto le arranca los brazos para no escapar.

–Te quiero–le dice divertida en el oído. Y ambos saben que es una mentira a pesar de que ella besa y él rechaza engañándose, porque amar es como probar del fruto dulce aunque haya nacido podrido.

Hay un estrépito y los insectos se arrastran entre la habitación helada. El pánico inunda y jamás es por temor a la muerte, si no al cariño descubierto más allá de las historias de rosales. Y Kanae siente que la mandíbula le tiembla, que en las manos le crecen hojas mojadas por la lluvia recién caída, que las piernas se les une a la tierra, que los ojos y la boca le son tapados para no volver a repetir ingenuamente a la ignorancia de este mundo.

Kanae solloza en su deformidad renovada y la tortura clandestina bajo sus pies. Frente a él está su diosa que lo admira sentada con las manos sosteniendo su rostro.

Eto suspira, Eto sonríe, Eto se enamora de su obra de arte.

–Si supieras, Kanae-kun–murmura llena de amor–. La ignorancia y la estupidez de estos suburbios sin letras me fastidian. Y tú, pobre, has sido víctima de las mentiras soltadas por la cobardía ajena; que dices amar y servir a otro ignorante más de las afueras de las calles, pero solo te alimentas de la envidia que causa tu soledad. Pero no temas más, Kanae-kun, florecerás en mi jardín.

(Jardín de la sabiduría).

Hay un estrépito que ahoga a ambos y no puede ser algo tan corriente como el amor. Pero desde la entrada aún se oyen besos y suspiros que llenan al jardín, a las viñas y a la llovizna que cae en primavera.

Kanae mira, y en el fondo del abismo, hay en sus ojos una imagen ancestral.

Descubre entre el dolor y la oscuridad que Eto es un poema en medio de la carretera, un relato de terror escrito en prosa, una zarzuela cantada en angustias, una fábula que reina en todo el reino. Y sus letras… ¡Cuántas letras desperdiciadas! A Eto puede ordenarla en millones de párrafos eternos y siempre formará la misma tortura para él.

Eto es un libro que no se puede leer.

 _(O-oh, c-c-cuan impertin-nente eres, q-q-que he-hermosa eres…)_

Pero ella abre un trozo de su oscuridad ante el árbol renaciente de él, y riega con sus manos de papel las hojas tristes de invierno y primavera que le florecen de sus constantes: «Amo Shuu, amo Shuu…lo siento».

–Te quiero, te quiero.

Eto suspira nuevamente de amor y sabe que ahora es la mayor adorada por él. Es en ese momento cuando ella levanta la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y siente a la lluvia empaparla, arruinarla (que el agua destroza su piel que es de papel). Y la grandeza hacia ella es tan grande que la tormenta se une a ella y arrulla su hambre que no se puede saciar. A Eto le gusta ahogarse en su propio universo.

Baja la mirada, casi enamorada.

–Kanae-kun, Kanae-kun… ¿Quién está frente a ti?

Y el rostro (ahora ahuecado) de él se levanta y le admira la belleza abstracta. A Eto le sale grandeza de todos lados, y aunque murmure que es su diosa en realidad ella se transforma en su prosa.

No responde, suspira entre el renacimiento. Ya abre los labios gustoso, dejando que Eto lo riegue con su agua divina, nutriendo su árbol del dolor.

–Nadie, nadie…–solloza deforme–A-aquí no hay n-nadie…

(¿Duele?).

–Duerme, duerme, Kanae-kun. Duerme que ya verás quien te salva de tus mentiras.

«A-amo…».

(¿Quién?).

.

.

–Y escribo, Kanae-kun, por tu existencia,

por mi nada solitaria pena,

por mis amores no vividos,

por los ojos empañados de mi universo.

.

.

Kanae estira entonces sus brazos de ramas primaverales y la envuelve en sus hojas, adorándola. Aspira su perfume a hojas antiguas y la quiere fundir, sin logro, en un abrazo. Es entonces cuando con la voz de su soledad, esa guardada por tantos años amando a quien se funde en su depresión (a-amo...¿quién?), canta la palabra de ruego:

–Ámame.

Eto sonríe, entre la sinceridad y el castigo, y los labios cubiertos en la manta del universo devoran su carne.

 _Kanae-kun:_

–Seremos una copla perdida en mi libro eterno.

.

.

Ahora hay que apagar la noche, no vaya a ser que se extingan la luna y las seis estrellas.

Ya es tiempo de dormir, Kanae.

Duerme, duerme.

.

.


End file.
